On each other's shoes
by cynarabueno
Summary: Written for the Swan Queen Week of Magical Mishaps, Day Six: Body Swap.


**Author's Note:** This is an experimental prompt. I never ever write a story in English, mostly because it's not my primary language. Please forgive any misspell words or any other errors, it's a short fic written for the Swan Queen week and I didn't have any time to review it, me or any other person. But I still hope you enjoy it! ;) It takes place _after_ the curse is broken. Review, please, any advice will be truly appreciated.

—

"Holy _crap_." It's the first thing she can think of. Naturally, she's on someone's bed. And she cannot remember how she end up being there. At least, she's alone, and before she can figure out much of it, she knows that she can't be relieved, because there's something wrong. _Something very wrong_.

She's in Regina's room. '_Oh my god, what did I do, what did I do?'_ Nothing, she thinks. She hopes. She's still fulled dress and that's a good sign. But why the hell she would be dress in Regina's pajamas? It's a valuable question. She gets up in one quick movement and go straight to the bathroom, but what she sees over there, well, let's say, she wasn't at all prepared.

Emma sees Regina. In the mirror. Better saying: she is Regina. "Fuck."

'_What the fuck happened?'_ Is the lighting sign that keep coming on her mind. _'Jesus!' _She got to be dreaming. She knows she's not. A cellphone starts to ring in the quiet room, and before she knows it, she's moving fast to reach it. She knows who's calling before she evens get the chance to see it. Regina. Of course, because if now she's trapped in Regina's body, it only can mean one thing. Regina's in hers.

"Miss Swan, I'm glad you managed to pick up the phone soon enough." The other women says, sounding a little bit annoyed and irritated. Hell. She sounds like Regina always sound.

"Yes, Madam Mayor. I did." Emma answers, trying to appear offended, but with a smirk on her face.

"You probably also know what happened to us by now, but I guess you don't have any idea _why_. "

"How could I? I'm no witch as _you_, Madam Mayor."

"Clearly you don't have to be a sorceress like me to notice that it is _magic_." Regina slaps, finding herself already losing her mind. "Either way," she continues, "It's all about what cause it. And since I am not known by conjuring a spell wrongly, I'm pretty sure it's all your fault."

"My fault? Why the hell this is my fault? I can't _conjure_ anything, Regina, and you know it."

"I'm not suggesting you did it _yourself_, Miss Swan. I don't judge you capable of it. But something had trigger it. And since I'm trapped in _your body_, you're the first person that pops in my enlightening mind." She finishes, with a sigh.

"I know nothing about it. As long as I know, maybe you wanna be trapped in my body." She says, chuckling audibly.

"Miss Swan, clearly you don't know _nothing—" _Regina starts to shout, blushing a little, when she got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Emma?" Henry says, entering the room where she's standing by the phone. "Are you ready to go? I'm gonna be late for school."

"Of course, sweetie, go get your stuff and I'll meet you and a minute" Regina says, her eyes filling with tears. She sees how affectionate he looks at Emma, or better, herself, and she feels her heart sinking a little. She never have done nothing to deserve such loving gaze, and yet, she receives it. "I'm almost ready, okay?"

"You look _weird_." He says, leaving the room with a last glance on her. "You sound weird too."

She smiles at him and he's gone.

"You could at least pretend to be a better _me_? Emma finally says, amused.

"Excuse me if I'm not familiar with your slang's and crass expressions! I will never succeed on pretend to be you, I can only guarantee I'm _already _a better version of yourself. " Regina answers, putting herself together again. "I'm going to take Henry to his class and next thing I'll be home. Try not to do something stupid in the meanwhile, and, for heaven's sake, _do NOT leave the house_."

—

"Finally!" Emma says when she sees herself entering the kitchen.

"It's a wish", Regina begins. "He told me when we're on the way to school."

"A wish?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. A wish. Can your pathetic brain understand that or do I have to draw it out for you, my dear?" She says, sarcastic.

"Okay… whose wish? Who did it?"

"Henry did, of course. He thought I was you so he told me that he made a wish to Blue." Regina rolls her eyes. "He wished that we get along, that we could understand each other." She continues, with a sigh. "He appear to think that nowadays we're fighting more than usual." And then, "He doesn't know about the body swap, though. He thought that you'd be trilled of knowing that for now on, you and I would be _friends_." She ends the sentence with a bitter expression on her face.

"Well, he seems to have our best interests…"

"How could he possibly have _MY BEST_ interest? He's 11, Miss Swan, I don't think I need to remind you of that. He doesn't even know what fits for himself and he surely doesn't know what _I need_." She blurts out without thought, face darkening in reflex.

"We should talk to Blue," Emma begins, taking it serious for the first time in the conversation. "She granted his wish, she could undo it."

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple." Regina mutters, appearing to be a little bit calmer. "I went to the convent right after dropping off Henry, and she told me that she couldn't undo it. That we would remain in each other's body until we can figure out our differences."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. I'm afraid I am very serious, indeed."

"So, forever then?" Emma blinks, white pale face, gazing through the wall.

Both of them remain in silence. It's easier to hide behind provocations lines and bites, but the truth is that neither of them know what to do. And that's terrifying. Emma starts to think of her life in Regina's body, and panic. What the hell would she tell her parents? Or other people?

A nice, long swig of whisky would be perfect just about now.

Regina, apparently, had the same thought. Times like these, she understands the urgent need to something strong to numb a little her darkest thoughts of being Emma Swan for the rest of her days.

The next minute, they are both sitting on the chair of the Mayor's studio, having a sip of their own drink. They don't even pay attention towards one another's, too deeply involved with their own thoughts. Clearly, they should talk, or at least, _try_ to solve their differences. But both women don't have a clue of how manage to do that.

Recognizing the telltale signs of a migraine starting to develop, and knowing that she needs to get some air and clear her head before she loses it in here, Emma pushes her chair back and stands up. "We need to talk, Regina".

"What do you want to talk about, Miss Swan?"

"Us." She tugs her hair behind her ear. "Us being like this".

"I'm afraid I don't follow you. What's there to talk about?"

"_Jeez_, I dunno, Regina, I just know that I don't want to be _you_ the rest of my life"

"My thoughts exactly. Although you must admit you got yourself the best part of the deal. You got my elegance, my thin body, my wardrobe… just to point it out loud. And here I'm stuck in this leather jacket of yours, like any other plebeian."

"You know what? I'm hot. And younger. And people love me. Not, I did _not_ get myself the best part of it." Emma says, almost sounding mean. She was so frustrated. She wanted to figure things out, but Regina doesn't seem to help her. _Ever_. Yes, she already know she was trapped in Regina's sinful body, she didn't need any reminder of that. She needed a solution, like, right away. _What? _She flickers her head. The evil queen is getting in her head, indeed.

"I should call Henry. He must not come over here until we manage to solve our _situation_" Regina says, already dialing. "Hi de_— kid_. No, I will not pick you up today, can you ask Mary Margaret to take you home? Yes, I'm afraid I'm a little bit busy and_— No,_ your mom won't be able to pick you up either. She's with me, yes_—_No, we're not fighting_—your wish?_ It may had come true. I talk to you later, Henry, and I can explain everything. For now, just go with your grandparents okay? Love you too."

"You're getting better" Emma grins.

"I'm afraid I'm not interested on _getting better_ on rolling playing _you_, Miss Swan."

"Is that right? Because you sounded like doing a real effort in that call." Emma says, starting to chuckle.

"Oh, Miss Swan, try to not make me lose my temper_—"_

"I'm just saying"

The truth is that either women like each other. They would never admit it, but they do. And they were getting along just fine for the past months, and then the fights started. To anyone's eyes, it was strange, because they were almost becoming _friends_. And suddenly, for the past few weeks, they couldn't stop arguing and provoking one another. And the reason why is that, yes, they like each other. But they're both to stubborn to realize that.

A bottle of whiskey later, they're both lazily sited upon the couch. Even the queen is not in her usual poise, but considering that Emma Swan is controlling that body, no one could expect much. Seeing herself so haphazardly makes Regina jump on her feet and say "Well Miss Swan, apparently we're not going anywhere tonight, so I guess I'll get myself some sleep. Be my guest to use the other room, to shower or whatever, just not leave the house. You'd ruin my reputation."

_Shower_. After said it, none of them could ignore the blush of their faces. You have to be nude before showering, and that means they would see each other's naked body without any shame. The worst thought that came into their minds is that they _wanted_ to see each other's naked, just not like that. _Like what then?_ Hell.

Regina was the first to talk within all the awkwardness "Miss Swan, I cant ignore the fact that you have my body, so, please, do me a favor and _not—"_

"What, Madam Mayor? It's my body now and I can do whatever_—"_

"No you may not. It's not your body, it's mine, and until we figure out this situati_—"_

Regina stopped talking because of Emma's weird look. She clearly was not paying attention. Instead, she kept looking towards Regina. Looking to her body with a smirk, dark gaze, full of drunken lust. She was looking to herself, but still, she seemed amazed. She started to walk forward and stops right in front of Regina, invading her personal space. With a wicked lick of lips, she found herself touching Regina's waist and pulling her closer.

"Miss Swan, what on earth_—" _Regina slaps, without sounding convincing at all of her rage.

"Shuuuush" Emma answers, bringing one of her fingers to the Mayor's lips.

Emma seems to be mesmerized by her own body. She keeps moving her hand smoothly along the figure of herself, so softly that cause goose bumps. Regina is completely lost, she doesn't know what to do, but feeling the touch of the other women's hand is intoxicating, and she no longer manages to step back.

"It's my body after all… I can touch it, touch you, wherever I want to."

Despite of the anger that this sentence awakes inside the Mayor's head, she cannot say a word. She keeps staring at herself, wondering if she has the same lust in her eyes when she feels… _aroused_? Oh my.

She finally gives in, keeping in mind that she's already drunk and how badly she wants to be touched. By _Emma_.

Emma appears to notice the redemption, and quickly, she leans forwards and take Regina's lips on her own. The kiss begins slow, tender, but as a flash of light it begins to burn passionately, as if they needed this for their own salvation. Emma tastes like whiskey and cherry lipstick and Regina find herself inebriated to that. Emma doesn't think much as her fingers find their way up Regina's nape, pulling her even closer, as if it was remotely possible.

They're not able to stop, or catch a breath, they only appear to tighten the grip around each other. Soon enough, they're clothing are scattered around the floor, and a woman's face on the carpet. Emma is now straddling Regina's waist, and still they don't seem to be able to stop kissing. It's like an addiction, a drug, and any second apart of another's lip is to painful. They _need _to feel each other.

It's a mix of dream and nightmare, and they can barely think straight. The pleasure given and received is overwhelming, but the hunger inside of them is yet far from releasing. They try to waste all the desire they're feeling, but it is too much. Hands, grips, mouths, lips, tongues, clits, fingers, hips, breasts, heat, so much heat, they're about to combust. So they did. Mind-blowingly.

—

The fresh light of sun enters the room and Emma starts to wake. Flashes of last night are rounding her sleepy mind, and she doesn't differ a dream from the truth. She looks to the side, and sees Regina sleeping fondly next to her. The memory strikes like a lightning bolt. The body swap. Regina. Oh my.

"Holy mother-fucker-crap! I slept with Regina."

And then, a slight grim appears in her face. Not that bad. Not that bad _at all_.


End file.
